Not Your Average Girl
by Fearrena
Summary: Her step father is a slayer, her moms a witch and her step brother is next in line to be a slayer so they all think. Her bio father is a vampier that dosent know that she even existed and she has a half blood brother that has led a more vampire life then she ever had.
1. School again ,school again

Not your average girl.

Quick back story:Hi my name is Dorianais Tod, last name sound firmiler? Well it should. I knew from a young age that I wasn't normal, my eyes were a light purple, my hair is snow white, and my canines were always elongated. That's not the only thing that was weird I could hear other peoples hearts beat and I would never tell any one not even my mom, but I think secretly that she knew. My mom wasn't normal either, nor my step dad. When I was younger I found out why we moved a lot, my dad was a vampire slayer and on that same night he found out my secret. He did keep my secret just because of one thing, I have never tasted human blood not even a drop. My mom on the other hand is a witch, weird family mix don't you think? My step brother on the other hand is going to be apart of the next slayer generation. Now we've moved to Bathory for one of my step fathers "Jobs" that I wasn't to fond of any guesses why? Well after he finished said job he finally thought that it was time to retire from his work and stay put, so we stayed in Bathory. It wasn't so bad we had other family, but for some one like me it sucked worse than being lost in the forest in the middle of winter. There were my cousins Henry , Greg, and Joss of course, but I had more than just them a blood relative Henry's best friend Vlad, but we haven't met yet any way.

I looked at the big building that I was getting closer to as I pedaled my bike. From what I was told it had been a church converted to a school and some of the other stories as well. Nice was my only thought. I parked my bike at the bike rack and looked around it was like any other high school. It had it's goths, geeks, punks, jocks and preps. What caught my attention was the sound of a body hitting stone. I looked at the side of the school to see two bigger freshmen picking on a smaller freshmen. My thoughts were to step in my own unique way.

I grabbed my bike pedaled as fast as I could in the short amount of space between me and them when I got close enough I stood it up on it's front tire and smacked the bike tire off the slightly taller boys face. I looked at the boy that I had just saved and he seemed amused and star struck. I turned my attention back to the other two. I barred my teeth in a grin showing off my lovely fangs.

"Beat it!" I hissed as the both ran. I looked back at the boy now.

"You okay?" still smiling my fangtasic grin.

"H..how did you do that?" he asked me.

"Six years of B.M.X. other than that pure luck. By the way I'm Dorianais." He seemed to have more questions, but answered.

"I'm Vlad, and ...your Henry and Greg's cousin right?" He asked.

"Uh well step cousin but yeah."

"Thanks for saving me from toughs jerks." he scratched his head nervously as if he had another question that he didn't know if he should ask or not.

"Just spill it already." He looked at me still contemplating if he should ask or not. He mauled it over it for a minute and just blurted it out.

" Henry and Greg tell me that your last name is Tod?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, still smiling.

"Yeah what of it?" I still having my hood up covering my white hair and my eyes. I finally pulled it down and he looked at me again with stunned eyes.

"What you look like you've seen a ghost." he seemed to want to ask more questions but I knew that classes were getting ready to start. "Well what ever you want ask is going to have to wait till after school." I than walked away feeling him trying to probe my mind.

"_Don't even think about it kid"_

"_What?"_

"_You keep doing what your doing and you'll wake up tomorrow wondering who you are in Germany, speaking French!" _I mentally yelled him but there was no answer and I knew that he wasn't trying to read my mind any more. I wasn't the best at telepathy but I wasn't the worst. I had made my step dad and mom think that I was sleeping over at a friends house every night for a month before my dad caught on to what I was doing and he told me to stop. I made the cats and dogs start dancing to entertain my brother when he was four other than that I wasn't that good. I could never get over the fact that peoples thoughts were privet for a reason.

The first day of school was always the same going over the rules and first assignments and all that jazz. It was finally lunch and I was starving. As I was walking to the lunch room Greg pulled me by my arm and led me to were every one was sitting, including his jock friends.

"Whao Greg you never told us that your cousin was drop dead gorgeous." he said smirking and looking me up down. I really didn't know what he was looking at. I had on a pair of pants, black jacket and tank top.

"Well were only related by marriage." Greg said while blushing. I smiled again showing off my fangs, but I wasn't trying to show off.

"Cool are toughs real?" I was stumped for a second then remembered, my teeth.

"Yeah, as real as vampires get." I smirked than sat on Greg's lap. I loved to make boys squirm. His friends looked at me with gaping mouths.

"What?" They quickly looked away caring on with what ever conversations that they were having before I showed up. This was boring, really boring. As Vlad and Henry were the next guest to show up. As Greg gave the don't mess with my brother and his friend speech some random kid grabbed and quickly walked off with Vlad's roll. I watched the kids reaction go from _"This is going to taste good." _ to _" This is gross" _and like he wanted to scream from horror, but nope he puked. I had to console my laughter.

"Case in point don't take Vlad's food his aunt can't cook." Now I laughed.

The school day was finally over and I was going to go home and scarf down some raw meat before any one got home. I rode my bike so fast down the street I almost ran in to Vlad and Joss. I slammed on the breaks and slide to a sideways stop.

"Hey Dore whats the rush?" Joss asked looking me in the eye.

"Food, I'm starving."

"Aren't you always?" Joss asked being his normal self.

"So what I'm a growing kid I need food." I said smugly.

"Hey do you want to come over to my place we have plenty of food." Vlad chimed in I looked at him thought for a moment.

"Why not mom and Steve won't be home till tomorrow and Drack is not coming home tonight."

I walked my bike next to them as they talked about video games that I had already played and bet. As we finally got to Vlad's house he gave us the grand tour. I stopped at the book shelf in the studie. This boy had almost every book known to man about vampires and I was interested.

"Hey Vlad, Dore can I ask you two something?"

"Yeah you know that you can ask me anything Joss come on." Now I had to be the older caring cousin, not my favorite job but hey I had to try and pretended that I liked being apart of this slayer family.

"Judging by your collection of books Vlad and your obvious interest in them Dore, do you two think that vampires are real?" I was trying to keep myself from jumping out the window and flying home on my moms broom. Vlad spoke, finally some one other than me to speak on this subject.

"Vampires are not real its just an old fairy tale." It sounded so rehearst and dry. Joss then looked at me wanting my answer on the matter. I took a deep breath and thought about all the information that I looked up on the internet late at night.

"Well from what I have read in book on the web and other sources vampires are more like me that one gene that makes your canines or felines grow longer than what they should, or if you look at from a more peganistic point of view they are people that feed off of others life force such as the Ora and some other fancy words. So in a way maybe but if your looking for blood sucking vampires I would suggest you go to Africa or were ever it is that they have Vampire bats, but I highly doubt that you'll see them their so small." Vlad seeming to breath a sigh of relief on the subject. As we finally were in living room they were having fun playing a gory, blood filled game. We had gone through ten sodas and three bags of chips when I finally decided to show off on the hole vampire thing.

"Hey guys watch this." The both watched me as I grabbed an unopened can of soda and glass just in case. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and I let my fangs piers the metal and I started drinking the caffeinated liquid, but this time it was different it had never happened before my felines elongated as I did this. I had to do something to get out of this and quick. So I squweeled like I was in pain and ripped the can off of my teeth and ran to the kitchen sink running water in mouth.

"Hey what happened?" Joss asked as he walked in.

"Bibed my tonge." I said sticking my tong out for him to see. A small from around my teeth convinced him at least. He looked like I was nuts and laughed.

"Showing off never proved anything." Vlad said as he tried to look over Josses shoulder.

"Oh thanks make me feel soooo much better." I said as I rolled my eyes. As they both walked back into the living room I turned my attention back to the can of soda. I inspected it carefully, there were not two puncture holes but four. I thought quickly and smashed the can. I had to talk to my mom and I had to do it now. I walked back to the living room to give some kind of crappy excuse.

"Hey Vlad where's your bathroom?" He didn't even look away from the TV.

"Up stairs and the first door on your right."

"Thanks." I climb the stairs and when I got in I locked the door. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my mom. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hey mom."

"_Hey honey."_

"Mom I got a problem."

"_Mh-hm"_

"I'm having more of a blood lust for humans."

"_That's nice dear"_

"Mom your not listening to me!"

"_Oh right sorry honey what were you saying"_

"I'm craving human blood and I don't know how to tell my half brother that I'm his sister and that our father never knew that I ever existed!"

"_Hmm maybe you could talk it over tea and blood."_

"That's not funny. I'll talk to you when you get home bye." I snapped my phone shut and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't normal and it showed. I had snow white hair light purple eyes that flashed red when I eat anything with blood, and my family was every thing from every fairy tail that you was told to young children, but with my blood line I didn't know what I was. I would live longer than any mortal and I had powers that surpassed any witch and the oldest vampires. So what was I going to do. Dig a hole curl up and try to die. That really wasn't an option but a dirt bed was starting to sound really inviting at this point. As I finally emerged from the bathroom Vlads aunt had come home.

"Oh Nelly and this is Joss, Greg, and Henry's step cousin." I looked at Nelly and managed a small wave.

" I'm Dorianais Tod it's nice to meet. I just got off the phone with my mom she wont be back till late tomorrow do you mind if I hang here for a while?" I was more asking Nelly than Vlad thank god she was the one to answer.

"It's no problem and did you say that you last name was Tod?" She looked at me trying to pick apart what I had just said and seemed to be trying to figure out if it was the truth or a lie. I looked at her smiled my fangtastic smile once more, my eyes showing the deep sadness that had come over me.

"Yup that's my name."


	2. It's the little things in life

It's the little things in life.

I looked at my plate of spaghetti and my stomach was doing back flips. Not what I was wanting but it would have to do. I dug in trying to hide the fact that I was about to vomit. As Vlad and Joss carried on about video games, Nelly and I sat there in silence. She seemed to be mauling over things. So I decided to try and figure out what and the only way for me to do that was to read her mind. I pushed gently and I was sitting in front of myself.

"_How could that be? She's not Tommies kid, she can't be. She's five or six years older than him, but she ... has his …. smile."_

I then pulled out of her thoughts apparently I shared one thing with him, but knowing him would have been a lot better than being compared to him. A deep sadness washed over me, I was a half blood witch ,vampire that had no real grasp on her powers. Telepathy was something that mother could do, but so could I to a greater extent than her. I had taught myself how to erase others memory but nothing more than when a test was so that I could study more. I really wasn't into the whole thing on mind control, but it was great at keep a younger sibling entertained.

I stood there at the sink helping Nelly with the dishes from dinner and I couldn't make up mind weather or not to tell her. It was kind of hard to tell some one that you barely know your darkest secret. It wasn't like that I could just come out and say, _"Hey I'm your sister that our father never knew existed and I'm a vampire. How are you doing?"_. My mother thinking that it was something that you could just blab to any one. My step dad understood more than she did most of the time and she's the witch. I giggled out load at it, when I had problems with anything I went to my stack wielding, must kill vampires crazy step dad.

"Whats so funny?" Nelly asked giving me a side glance. I just smiled at her, but I finally spoke.

"Family joke, its nothing." I went back to rinsing the dishes and put them in the drainer. As we finished I sat down at the table and looked out the window.

"So what would like to drink? We have tea, soda, orange juice, and …. and well that's it." I looked at her oddly, she was like the fun-loving, goofy aunt that every kid wanted to live.

"How about some blood blah de blah de blah." I said trying to be goof, well at least she laughed.

"Good one." She breathed out. Well it was now or never, it was a good way to start the conversation off.

"I... I wasn't joking." I said as I looked away the hurt washing over me again. It wasn't easy being different. I finally looked back to Nelly she seemed more shocked than scared and Vlad seemed paler than normal.

"What did you say?" Nelly asked moving closer to Vlad.

"I just said that wasn't joking." Vlad and her backed away some what, I shock my head and stood. "Just... just forget it." I started for the front door.

"Uh Dorianais wait." I turned and looked Nelly. "Sorry but you caught us both by surprise. We've had problems this summer with other vampires trying kill us. So you can see how fear would be our normal reaction." I smiled but the sadness had to still be able to be seen. "But then again I don't think that a vampire that came here to kill us would tell us. Sit, sit, sit. You too Vlad."

We sat there in an awkward silence. I did know were to start or how to start. What was I Supposed to say.

"So you're a vampire?" Nelly asked, I nodded in response. "And you live with your mom?" again I nodded.

"So who turned you?" Vlad asked looking at me with suspicious eyes. I had to choke back my laughter.

"I... I wasn't turned I …. I was born." They both looked at me both surprised and aw struck. There was another awkward silence that lasted longer. I couldn't bear this silence anymore.

"Is Tomas Tod your father?" I said looking at the floor between my feet.

"Why would you want to know that?" Nelly asked with a hint of curiosity. I really didn't know how to answer but I knew that I had to tell the truth.

"My ….. my moms a .. witch and …... and I read? Well not read her mind more like I watched her memories of what happened." I looked up from my staring contest with the floor and they were looking at me in disbelief. "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry I just thought that I should let you know or something like that."

"No, no ,no don't take it like that." Nelly said as I started to get up. " It's a lot to take in all at once. It's not every day that we find out that Tomas has another kid and it's not like were going to turn you away." Her words were sincere and more concerned than my mothers words would ever be. I sat back down trying not to just look at the floor.

"So you said that you wanted blood well we have plenty of that. Vlad why don't you get both some will you?" Vlad nodded and got up. He pulled out two mugs and pulled out two blood packets from the freezer. He put the blood into the two mugs and put them in the microwave. Waited a bit then pulled them both out and handed me one before he sat down. I looked at the contents of the mug not knowing what to do, but my feline knew exactly what to do. They elongated and my stomach growled and turned want the bright red liquid.

"_Oh well. Over the gums and through the teeth look out stomach here it comes." _I thought as a took a big swig of the metallic yet sweet liquid. Surprisingly satisfying and a lot better than raw meat.

"Well what do you think?" Vlad asked looking over his mug of blood. I looked at with a toothy bloody smile.

"Its better than raw meat." I than took another long swig savoring every last drop.

"So your moms a witch, and that would make you part witch right?" Nelly asked still trying to piece this together. I looked at her my eyes apparently red.

"Yep, my moms is ever since of the word."

"Interesting, so how has your mother kept you being part vampire from others?"

"She used science, genetics and a lot of charm." I looked at my mug that was empty. I was saddened a little by it but I was no longer starving so that was a plus.

"Well if you don't mind there is one person that we really need to tell about this." Nelly asked but sounded more matter of fact.

"That's fine, but I do have a question?" I then held out my mug shyly. " Could I have some more please?" and both her and Vlad smiled.


	3. Surprises that just keep coming

The flight back to Bathory was grooling. I had taken the necessary precautions before going to see Vlad and Nelly. Nelly had told me something that had made this trip more than necessary, a young vampire had come to her saying that she was Tomes daughter. Who was older than Vlad. She couldn't believe it and I defiantly didn't believe it. There was something more going on here. As I got to the welcoming house and I could tell that they were not home yet and could feel the preseason of another vampire that I had never meet before.

"So she could be a vampire, but there is just no way that she Tomes kid." I absently thought allowed. Well the best thing that I could from this point was read her thoughts and find out the truth.

As hours passed Vlad came home he was over joyed when he saw me.

"It's so good to see you again." I said as I hugged him. I gently pushed him away and looked at them both, "So were is this other child of my brothers?" I asked looking at them both. Vlad as he knew the answer to my question.

"She had to go home and watch her step brother before he goes to Henry's house for the week." Vlad said trying not to seem depressed by it.

"Well once she gets here we all need to talk." As the day turned to night she had yet to show up, may be she wasn't going to show because of him. As a load crash and several strung together and incoherent curses cam from the back of the house. We all rushed to see what was going on and I got the sight of my life. A young girl with snow white hair was standing up were a large scuff was and dusting her self off with a broom in hand.

"Best landing so fare." she mumbled.

"That was your best landing?" Nelly asked worried. The girl then turned with a smile that reminded me of Tomes.

"Yup no one got crushed and I have no broken bones." when she smiled showing her teeth I about fell down the steps. She then looked at me with light purple eyes that seemed to be fixed on me with great fear. "Who …. who is that?" she asked Nelly and Vlad pointing at me. "Oh this is my uncle Otis well our uncle." Vlad said with a smile. She visible relaxed but not mentally.

"So what took you so long to get here?" Vlad asked.

"Drack wanted to do a few things as our last hora before I left." Her tone had changed it was deeply laced with sadness.

"But it's not like your not going to see him again when you go home." Vlad said trying to cheer her up.

She smiled a sad smile not wanting to share with him of what she had just done.

"Well don't just stand there in the snow come in Dore." Nelly ushered her in with the kindness that I had grown costume to. Dore walked in with her broom a book bag slung over her shoulder.

"So what were you and your step brother doing?" I asked looking at her supishishly. She turned and looked at me still not knowing if she could trust me or not.

"Things that we used to do together when we were younger." She was not offering anything.

"Well since your finally here we all need to talk and you should know what it is about. So now let's sit and talk or I could just go another way." She flinched at my last statement and looked to Nelly for reassurance. If she was a vampire sent to kill them she was playing it off very well. She sat down close to Nelly like she could keep her safe from me. I sat down in front of them as Vlad sat to left.

"I could sit here and play twenty questions but if you have been sent here by Elysia there really isn't any way for to know that your telling the truth with out me reading your mind." As she seemed to get paler at the thought of me probing her mind, but she gave a shocked nodded. "Now if you don't mind." I pushed into her mind gently and her thoughts rang in my own head. The more resent memories played through my mind. Her step brother and her laughing playing on some game station and then the sadness that they both shared.

"_Dore, your really leaving?"_ The young boys eyes were on the brink of tears. As she nodded. _"Will.. will I remember you?" _She sighed.

"_You will be the only one to remember me mom and dad won't know who I am, but remember Drack you'll still see me around okay." _As her own tears threaten to spill over she didn't want to let him go but it was for his own safety. Otis then moved back through older memories.

This one was of a cold night that were she had woken up in the middle of the night to a strangers presence in her home. She walked down the dark hall with a heavy lump in her throat of fear and tension from were the strange feeling was coming from. As she turned to look at into her brothers room there was another vampire that was ready to feed from him ready to kill. _"Drack!"_ Her voice rang out and the other vampire jolted up to look at her with a devilish smile. _"Get away from him."_ and before she knew what was happening she and the other vampire crashed threw the window and were rolling around in the cold snow. As she was fighting and trying to keep him from tasting her blood. As he was on top of her the sound of breaking bones and then the warmth of blood splattered over her face and the other vampires body fell limp.

"_Dore, are you okay?"_ The worried voice of the man washed over her.

"_Steve."_ she rushed into his warm body for comforter and safety. He then softly tilted her head up so that he could look at her face. He froze as he looked into her eyes.

"_Your... your one of them."_ he seemed to hiss with hate.

"_One of what?"_ she asked confused and scared as she looked at him with the silver tipped stake in his hand.

"_Steve that's enough!" _they both looked toward the porch to see her mother standing there in wrapped in her robe. _"Steve don't you need to call for the disposal team." _She turned and started back in side but paused. _"And Steve if you ever think of treating my child to that spike of yours it will be the last thing that you ever do." _Her voice was low but held the stern "mess with my kid and I'll kill you". And with that Otis pulled out of her mind and looked at her. She was sitting there completely silent as if her words could not remedy the situation. He then pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"So your step father was a slayer." She gave him a nodded. "I see, so were are you planning on going since you've erased your family's memories of you?" As Nelly and Vlad looked as shocked as she did.

"I was planing on just leaving and never coming back."

"I see. Well seeing as you have no plains on any place to stay you'll be accompanying Vlad and myself to Russia." Now it was her turn to be shocked.

"Bu .. but I have council meetings." she tried to in vain.

"Well you can tell the members that your going on a training expedition and that they can expect you back in a few weeks." Her jaw dropped she had no idea of how to responded. "And with that I need to make a phone a call excuse me." Both Vlad and Nelly looked at her with questions but thought it better not to ask. Vlad looked excited with a mix of shock and confusion. As Otis walked back in he looked rather pleased. "Well it's settled Dore your coming with us my good friend can't wait to meet the both of you." he said beaming with happiness. "I never thought that Tomes would have two children that were so in tuned with their vampire lineage."


End file.
